fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Malek Kriya II
|name = Eagle Sky |kanji = イーグルドラグーン |romaji = Īguru Doragūn |race = Human |birthdate = X767 |age = 24 |gender = Male |hair color = Silver Gray with black linings (X791) |eye color = Red |blood type = O |guild mark = Left Arm |affiliation = Fairy Tail |previous affiliation = |occupation = Mage |status = Deceased |marital status = |relatives = Mirsoth (foster mother) Kiyoko Dragoon (adoptive younger sister) Rika Dragoon (older sister) |counterpart = Eagle Wyvern |alignment = |magic = Ice Dragon Slayer Magic Ice Magic Ice Flame Dragon Mode Dragon Force |alias = The Arctic Demon (北極悪魔, Hokkyoku Akuma) Dark Mage Reaper(ダークメイジ死神, Dāku Meiji Shinigami)|team = Team Natsu (on occasion) A Thorn Between Two Roses (disbanded) |partner = Eugene Woodland Sayaka Wendy Marvell Rika Dragoon |previous partner = Natsu Dragneel Kiyoko Dragoon Unidentified Female Mage Several other Mages |previous occupation = None}} Eagle Dragoon (イーグルドラグーン, Īguru Doragūn) was a Ice Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and on occasion, a member of Team Natsu. He was also a member of A Thorn Between Two Roses, but the team has now disbanded with Kiyoko deciding to take on jobs alone. He is the younger brother to the S-Class Ice Mage Rika Dragoon and the older brother to the Earth Dragon Slayer Kiyoko Dragoon. He is the fourth Dragon Slayer within Fairy Tail, with his sister Kiyoko being the fifth. It is currently unknown at what point Eagle and his sisters joined Fairy Tail, since they joined it at some time during the seven years Team Tenrou disappeared, after Acnologia supposedly killed them and destroyed the island. However, because of his abilities, Eagle and his sisters were always going on missions that kept them away from Magnolia, but Eagle keeps himself loyal to the guild. He is one of the main protagonists of Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers. Most notably, because of his eye color, and his previous job being a Dark Mage Hunter, he is called The Dark Mage Reaper by several Dark Guilds, and because of this he spreads fear to certain members of such guilds, except their guild masters. Eagle is also the only Dragoon mage to have fought Yakunan on even ground, or has fought him more than anyone else. In the final chapters of Fairy Tail:The Dragon Slayers, Eagle is killed by Hatsumi by being impaled through the heart by her swords in order to protect his sisters. Appearance Eagle is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, with dark red eyes and silver hair, just like his older sister Rika. Also, just like all Dragon Slayers, he has has elongated canine teeth. Due to his numerous battles with Yakunan and several other powerful Dark Mages, Eagle has several scars across his abdomen, to which most were seen fatal, and he is seen to conceal these scars. His guild mark is seen on his left arm. Personality Eagle is often seen as a rather calm and solemn individual, who rarely shows his emotion. Despite the fact that he does smile, Eagle shows no emotion of ever being happy, and the same can be said for his sisters. However, Eagle is a kind and caring person. Just like Natsu, he is very protective of his friends and thinks highly of them valuing their life more than his own, and it includes his families. Considering all the members of Fairy Tail as his comrades, Eagle believes that his power and strength comes from them because they are one, for it is their feelings towards another that keeps them united and strong. He also thinks before his actions and observes a given situation and will act when necessary. He often criticizes Natsu for his recklessness, leading to a fight between the two several times, which Erza often tell them. Eagle complies to when Erza asks him to stop fighting much to the surprise of her and several others in his guild. Amongst everyone in the guild, he tends to be the most serious, no matter the given situation, but if he shows his kind side it is not as rare as it use to be. In terms of fighting, Eagle believes arrogance is the demise of one in battle for being to confident is a big mistake. While not arrogant or over confident, Eagle believes in his own abilities and knows it will lead him to victory no matter what, as long as he believes. He also has a strong sense of honor and pride, never boasting on his abilities. He also chooses on what he should do, knowing right or wrong does not matter to him because he knows what to do. He can be judgmental of others, such as Natsu's recklessness, despite it being able to get the job done, Eagle believes that a plan should be done and not charging straight into battle. However, Eagle contradicts himself at times, having done the same thing when confronting Yakunan. He even has a sense of compassion for his enemies, such as when Yakunan killed a young dark mage for failing to defeat Eagle's sister Rika, who was injured at the time. When his family is disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Eagle has little tolerance and has resorted to violence, but it is rare. He will even show respect for his enemies, admiring their abilities, shortly before attacking them for hurting anyone he cares for. Eagle shares a strong brother sister bond with his younger sister Kiyoko Dragoon, and the same bond with Rika Dragoon. Although Eagle was raised by a Dragon, his sister herself learned Ice Magic and Enju learned Earth Dragon Slayer Magic. Because Ealge and Rika use Ice attributed magic, when together the two form a very powerful team, one of which Erza has been able to defeat in a match that all consider exciting. He is seen to have good relations with some members in Fairy Tail, since he considers all of them his second family, and he also values their lives more than his own. He is also really good friends with his fellow Dragon Slayers Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy, and shares a rivalry with Natsu, Gray and Gajeel as well. He also gets along well with Erza and Mirajane Strauss, one of the Taker Over siblings, but rarely talks to anyone else. He also has good relations with other guilds, such as Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel. In terms of his family, Eagle loves them a lot and is willing to give his life for them. Although Enju is his adopted younger sister, Eagle cares for her as if she was his sister by blood. Although he rarely interacts with other members of the guild he cares for all of them equally. As a Dragon Slayer, Eagle suffers from motion sickness, something he isn't ashamed to admit. Also, Eagle is seen to be very intimidating amongst other mages, such as bringing fear to several Dark Mages just by hearing his name. Such as his name is The Dark Mage Reaper, Eagle is known for hunting down several dangerous Dar Mages, and due to his presence, Eagle is feared by several Dark Guilds, thus granting him a secondary nickname, which was given to him by his fellow Fairy Tail guildmates, which was The Artic Demon. Alternate Personality Unlike other mages or any Dragon Slayer, Eagle is has a hidden personality. This personality is kept away and locked by Eagle due to the way he becomes. Although he has only used this once, he has been described as a malevolent being who is ruthlessly cold, sadistic, remorseless, unsympathetic, manipulative, and on terms psychotic. However, he is more stable than most psychotic criminals or mages. Eagle deeply fears this side of him, since he almost killed his sisters, who weere the ones that helped him lock itaway. Few members of the guild know this. Besides his sisters, Makarov, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Erza and Eugene are well aware and help him to keep his anger under control. The reason it was activated a first time was because of Yakunan, but Yakunan was unable to control Eagle, who in turn defeated him. Until now, Eagle has successfully controlled his rage and only releases it in battle instead of using it as a force of attack. Magic & Abilities Ice Magic (アイスマジック'', Aisu Maho''): Eagle's signature magic, over which he possess great mastery over it. It allows him to manipulate, produce and control ice at will. He can generate ice from his body, and freeze the areas around him to a freezing level, of which gives him an advantage over his opponents. By generating ice as a frosty mist around his body he can avoid certain melee attacks, and can slide himself in inhumane ways which allows him to catch his enemies by surprise. Because of how cold he can generate his ice, he can temporarily freeze his enemies. Also, just like any other Elemental type of Magic, Eagle can turn his own body into a liquid form of ice, which allows him to evade his enemies and cause them to lose their balance by freezing the floor with his body. Many of Eagle's abilities involve him forming an icy mist. Ice Magic allows Eagle to use certain forms of Snow-variant magic, although the majority of his attacks are ice based. *'Blizzard Storm' (ブリザードストーム, Burizādo Sutōmu): Eagle puts his hands together and later moves his arms around in a circular form, forming a wind around him. He later closes the wind by pushing his arms back, and then pushes his hands forward with a powerful forceful push causing ice and snow to blow forward at freezing point winds. This attacks targets everything in the vicinity freezing everything around him. It is one of his strongest Ice Magic attacks. *'Frozen Tundra' (凍結したツンドラ, Tōketsu Shita Tsundora): Eagle closes his eyes and moves his arms around in form of Tai Chi and quietly chants "Frozen winds gather around me, strike my foes with painful frozen winds and deliver to them unending punishment". After this he strikes a palm forward causing a misty icy wind that blows his enemies away while shards of ice strike them delivering a painful jab to any section of the body that even causes freezing. *'Ice Clone': Similar to Ice-Make: Ice Dummy, Eagle can create a clone version of himself, however the process itself is different. Eagle shrouds his body''' with a icy mist that seemingly freezes his body in an instant. At that moment, Eagle converges his body into mist and returns to his normal form almost instantly. The clone is often used to trick enemies into attacking it, giving Eagle a chance to counterattack if needed. *'''Ice Mist Body: Through the use of his Ice Magic, Eagle can transform his body into a mist which is at freezing temperatures, no matter how hot an area may be. Although ice generally moves slow, Eagle uses the wind to his advantage and causes a freezing wind around his area and uses it to strike several frozen blows onto his enemies. While in this form, Eagle is impervious to all physical attacks and certain magic attacks. He can rapidly appear in one area, where it almost seems he has teleported. Also while in this form, Eagle can move on the ground and freeze his enemies footing keeping them stuck to the ground. Eagle can only maintain this while in motion, and it also slightly decreases the attack of his Ice Magic. *'Avalanche' (雪崩, Nadare): Eagle punches his hands viciously into the ground. After this he raises two frozen hands from the ground which grab onto his enemies and then he quickly pulls his hands out, causing the frozen hands to slam anyone who was grabbed hard onto the ground. *'Ice Punch': Eagle envelops either hands, or both in a orb of ice and punches his target with it, causing them to fly backwards. It does not freeze the enemy since he releases energy as soon as it impact, making it feel like if they were being cut by sharp ice. *'Ice Beam': Eagle charges his hands and launches a massive ice beam at his target, all of which send the opponent back and pin them to a wall. *'Ice Wind': Eagle waves his right hand and left hand around in a figure 8 shortly before splitting it open causing a massive windy wall to appear that blocks all incoming attacks. It can also block fire-based attacks. *'Ice Sword:' A typical Ice Magic attacks involving the use of Eagle's sword. In this form Eagle charges his hand with a cold energy and extend across his entire blade causing it freeze completely. Afterwards he says Tōketsu-fū: Shinpan no ha (Frozen Winds: The Blade of Judgement), releasing a powerful winds that cuts at his enemies back with tremendous force, causing severe cuts to the skin. He then batters at them with the swords sheathe. *'Ice Javelin:' A simple, but also very lethal magic attack. It is unknown what steps are required to perform this spell, due to the fact of how quickly Eagle is able to form it. What is known is that the spear itself is very strong and is always used to pin eemies away from long-range. Ice Dragon Slayer Magic (氷の滅竜魔法, Hyō no Metsuryū Mahō): Eagle is highly adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in any way. As with all Dragon Slayers, Eagle can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The temperature of his ice, which is seen to either be solid or in a misty way, can decrease depending on his emotional state, just like his fellow Dragon Slayer, Natsu. He incorporates the ice he creates into his into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. Because of how he uses it, Eagle has been compared to Natsu on a certain level, such as having ice being produced over his entire body, which is seen in a mist. The ice he produces is exceptionally strong and is very cold, as measured to below zero. He is immune to highly cold temperatures as well. The ability to eat ice grants him immunity to most ice attacks, most notably Gray's which he often eats. The ice itself is as strong as it's element of weakness, fire. The ice itself can freezes certain substances to the point of shattering. Because of his training, Eagle is able to par up with Natsu, although Natsu's element of fire can melt ice. However, Eagle's ice only causes pain to his enemies, and at times is quick and abrupt, giving him time to deal a lot of damage. When often slightly compard to Natsu, Eagle stated he is not the same as Natsu, and that it is only Natsu who can truly beat him, to which has been proven. Also, after his Second Origin was unlocked, Eagle noticed an increase in his Dragon Slayer abilities. *'Ice Dragon's Roar' (氷竜の咆哮 Hyōryū no Hōkō): An ice variant of Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Eagle breathes out a blizzard-like blast, with it's movement similar to that of a hurricane. This wind is seen to be very powerful, as it was able to withstand Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar, causing an explosion, and almost freeze Wendy's Sky Dragon Roar, which ended up causing it to snow. This attack is also capable of freezing solid objects, to the point of shattering them, if Eagle gathers a lot of power. While the attack does deal an extensive amount of damage, it also causes numbness to his opponents due to the cold. The blast of the roar releases also various sharp and dangerous icicles that barrage the foe, causing cuts to the body. *'Ice Dragon's Claw' (氷竜の鉤爪, Hiryū no Kagizume): Eagle ignites is feet in a piercing cold mist, thereby allowing him to give his enemies painful frostbites, and it also allows him to move swiftly and quickly delivering his kicks quicker, and increasing his attacks as well. *'Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist' (氷竜の凍拳 Hiryū no Kōken): Eagle forms a very thick frosty wind around his hand and deliver bone shattering punches. The punches themselves are described as if being punched by several icicles at once. *'Ice Dragon's Wing Attack' (氷竜の翼撃, Hiryū no Yokugeki): This magic attack allows Eagle to unleashing a blizzard-type wind and whirlwinds it around, causing anything nearby to be hit by it. Eagle's use of this ability is similar to that of Natsu, although he grabs his opponents, while Eagle throws the winds at his enemies. *'Ice Dragon's Shattering Ice': Eagle forms an ice mist on his two hands and brings them together causing a frozen wind, and on rare occasions, he just launches a ice ball toward his enemies, which explodes on impact. *'Ice Dragon's Crushing Fang' (氷竜の砕牙, Hiryū no Saiga): With either one of his hands completely surrounded in a icy mist, Eagle charges and swipes the enemy with claw-like fashion, causing a painful ice burn. *'Ice Dragon's Frozen Grip' (氷竜の握撃,'' Hiryū no Akugeki''): Gripping his enemy with one hand, Eagle fully charges his other hand with ice and delivers an ice blast at his opponent while launching them in the air, either it being in close range or medium range. *'Ice Dragon's Scales' (氷竜の鱗, Hiryū no Uroko): Eagle covers his entire body in solid iced scales, of which increases his defensive and offensive skills to a very high degree. He also gains claws and his longated canine teeth are seen to sharpen. While in this form, Eagle's body can freeze almost anything. It is resilient to Gajeel's Iron Dragon Slayer attacks and can withstand Natsu's flames to a very high certain degree, although Natsu managed to shatter them, but was slightly frozen in response for a few seconds. The ice is far colder and harder than any normal ice and can absorb ice damage as seen with Yakunan, a Dark Mage who wields ice magic. However, only Natsu has manged to defeat Eagle while in this form. *'Ice Dragon's Spear': Eagle surrounds his body with a icy mist and charges at his target, viciously hitting the abdomen, or headbutts them. *'Ice Dragon's Frozen Elbow' (氷竜の炎肘, Hiryū no Enchū): Eagle freezes his elbow and shrouds it with a mist and propels himself forward, thus increasing the strength of his punches. This attacks causes the target to freeze in place. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): **'Arctic Winds: Winter's Wrath '(冬の怒り, Fuyu no Ikari): Eagle rapidly delivers several and frequent kicks to the enemy, freezing them in place for at least two seconds, allowing Eagle to time his kicks. He then finishes it by releasing a sudden blast of cold wind by punching the air, while avoid physical contact with his enemy, in which sends the enemy flying backwards. **'Arctic Winds: Ice Dragon's Wind '(氷竜の風, Hiryū no kaze): Eagle chants in an unknown ancient language which causes his body to be engulf in a blizzard that surrounds him entirely spinning around. After causing the wind to reach it's limit he gathers the wind in his hands and releases it making a whirlwind that hits anything. Eagle uses this to defeat an Unidentified Third Generation Dragon Slayer. He also managed to push Jura, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, a few steps back, but lost to the great Mage. **'Arctic Winds: Tundra Slash '(ツンドラスラッシュ, Tsundora Surasshu): Eagle wraps his arms around with a dark blue mist and strikes the ground with his hand, freezing the area around him. He then rises his hands up and coverages the ice into a scythe, to finally charge at his opponent, slashing them across their body, while a final frozen wave comes from behind striking the opponent sending them flying. Ice Flame Dragon Mode (氷炎龍モード, Mōdo Hienryū): After being forced to devour Natsu's flames by Yakunan, the Guild Master of the Dark Guild, Grim Reaper, and have the ice in his body fuse with the flames in his body as well, Eagle gained the ability to fuse his Ice Dragon Slayer Magic with fire. While in this state, Eagle can produce blue flames, that can cause painful burns. This has been described as Frozen Flames, since the fire and ice are able to cause a high amount of damage, when it freezes objects, it is completely incinerated a few seconds later. This ability heavily drains Eagle of his magic energy, leaving him exhausted to the point of fainting. However, since then he has gained the ability to use it without much strain and thus requires less strain, thus no longer faints. *'Ice Flame Dragon's Roar' (氷炎竜の咆哮, Hienryū no hōkō): An flame-enhanced form of Eagle's Ice Dragon Roar. Combining the flame and ice in his body, Eagle gathers the two opposing elemnts and releases it in a large, destructive, flame that quickly freezes and burns anything in it's path. Compared to Natsu's Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar while in Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, Eagle is also heavily exhausted afterwards, and has noted that while in this mode it is difficult to control because he can't keep the fire equally stable. However, since working together with Team Natsu, he has been able to control it much better and can keep the fire a little more stable. *'Ice Flame Dragon's Diamond Fist' (氷炎龍の拳, Hienryū no Kōken): An alternate version of Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist, Eagle's fist is engulfed with ice and flame, and, in addition to being burnt after struck, the opponent is also struck by a powerful blast of frozen winds, that cause ice burns as well. *'Ice Flame Dragon's Spear:' An enhanced more powerful version of Eagle's Ice Dragon Spear. Eagle engulfs his entire body with ice and flame and strikes the force with devastatingly force. Even with his magic energy drained, Eagle was still able to severally damage Yakunan. *'Ice Flame Dragon's Shatter Ice': Eagle's alternate, more powerful version of Ice Dragon's Shattering Ice. Eagle engulfs his right hand in flames, and his left hand in ice, and, after bringing them together, generates a large, destructive, firey and frozen explosion around his opponent. Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): By consuming ice fused with Etherion or the Ice of Sin, Eagle has been show to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. When in Dragon Force, Eagle's eyes become purely white and no pupil, and his hair also becomes white and no longer with an icy mist flowing. He gains scales similar to Mirsoth springing around his eyes, and covering arms and feet. Unison Raid '(合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, ''Yunizon Reido): A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. Eagle was shown in being able to combine his magic with his younger sister Kiyoko, and fellow Dragon Slayer Wendy Marvell. *'''Hurricane Blizzard: Eagle combines his Blizzard Storm with Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar to create a powerful wind, thus increasing the destructive power of both attacks. *'Frozen Wasteland': Eagle combines his Frozen Tundra with Kiyoko's Earth Dragon's Roar to create a powerful attack, thus increasing it's destructive power. Enhanced Smell: Eagle has has a very keen sense of smell. He was able to tell the difference between a magic copy of Erza and the original Erza, giving heavy notice on the difference between a man's smell, and the smell of a woman. He also is able to track a familiar smell, despite the fact not being in contact, and such was seen with Yakunan, whom he easily tracked, even though he hadn't seen him him in almost nine years. Immense Strength: Eagle has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical feats, such as pulling a palm tree with a single hand and releasing it, launching him in the air as if it was a slingshot. He was also capable of stopping a boulder, of which would have crushed the unconscious Wendy and Natsu, as Gajeel took the chance to smash it. Furthermore, he has used his sheer physical strength in challenging Natsu and Gajeel in a triple threat match, overpowering them on certain occasions, despite the fact all three of them were evenly matched. Enhanced Reflexes: '''Eagle possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Laxus and, most recently, attacks from an Unidentified Third Generation Dragon Slayer. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Eagle's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Even Erza herself is amazed at how quickly he can evade some of her attacks. '''Immense Durability: On several occasions Eagle has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting, and such was in his fight against Yakunan, where he received painful and near fatal blows from the dark mage who was using magic attacks that can pierce the foe. Also, during his fight with an Unidentified Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Eagle was seen able to have some resistance to his pressurized water attacks, although Eagle himself can freeze water with a single touch, he is unable to stop water that is exerted with a high amount of pressure. He has also been able to withstand Natsu's fire-based attacks, although Eagle's element itself is weak to fire, and one notable attack was an enhanced Fire Dragon's Roar where Eagle remained unscathed by the flames, nor did he receive any burns, which included remaining unscathed by the following explosion. During his mission to the Grim Reaper Guild, where he had to bring Yakunan to the Magic Council, in order to reach him, Eagle fought against several S-Class mages, all whom had high mastery in magic. He fended out against several mages, and while being heavily injured he showed no signs of fatigue and managed to catch the Dark Guild Master with barely any magic left in is body. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: 'Eagle is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect. In attribute to his physical prowess, Eagle's skills are seen to be aided by such. He has demonstrated to have incredible speed, agility and reflexes allowing him to even take down opponents who are much larger than him, and has done so singlehandedly. 'Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Aside from his hand-to-hand combat and magic abilities, Eagle has demonstrated to be as equally skilled with a bladed-weapon. Erza herself has stated that for his age Eagle is a highly gifted swordsman who has been able to par with her, keeping her on the defensive quite a few times. Equipment Mirsoth's Wrath: Eagle wields "The Blade of Judgement" (審判のブレード, Shinpan no Burēdo), Mirsoth's Wrath, a blade forged from the scales and a single horn of Eagle's foster mother, the Ice Dragon of the Frozen Arctic. With this blade he can perform the Style of the Invisible Sword. The sword is strong enough to cut through the strongest of metals and can destroy buildings. This ability is almost similar to Kagura's Style of the Undrawn Long Sword, but the difference is in it's form of grip. Eagle keeps the blade in a reverse slanted grip. According to his sisters, if Eagle were to fuse the sword with his Dragon Slayer magic, it would bring forth a temporary Ice Age. As of yet, Eagle has not unleashed the full power of his word, and has stated that he hopes he won't. Battles *Eagle Dragoon & Rika Dragoon vs. Unnamed Dark Mages (won) *Eagle Dragoon, Rika Dragoon & Kiyoko Dragoon vs Yakunan (lost) *Eagle Dragoon, Kiyoko Dragoon and Hatsumi vs Angel, Spike & Yuuki (won) *Eagle Dragoon & Akuma vs Yakunan (lost) *Eagle Dragoon vs. Band of Dark Mages (won) Events *Meeting in the Icy Mountains *The Adoption of Kiyoko Dragoon *The Appearance of Yakunan *Formation of A Thorn Between Two Roses *Dragon Slayers and God Slayers *Forming a Partnership *Creation of the Dark Mage Hunters *The Fallout Trivia *A Thorn Between Two Roses was a name for the team of Eagle and his sisters *Please note, the Ice Dragon Slayer Magic here is my own creation, despite it already having being created by True-Clown-Prince and all credit goes to him on the name. Here, Ice Dragon Slayer Magic is used as to how I wanted the abilities. *Eagle's stats are *Amongst his siblings, Eagle has the darkest personality *Some Ice Magic ideas came from fellow wiki users. Ice Sword was from Djoletz and Ice Javelin was from Adepto Tech. Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Ice Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Ice Magic User Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Main Character Category:Fairy Tail Fanon